A variety of wireless data processing devices have been introduced over the past several years. These include wireless personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) such as the Palm® VIIx handheld, cellular phones equipped with data processing capabilities (e.g., those which include wireless application protocol (“WAP”) support), and, more recently, wireless messaging devices such as the Blackberry™ wireless pager developed by Research In Motion (“RIM”).™
Currently, in order to distribute software to wireless devices, the devices are cradled and/or connected to a computer system for software to be installed to a wireless device. Additionally, some software to be installed on the device may be language specific, or device specific. In this case software running on a computer system controls what version of the software is to be installed on the wireless device, or users may choose from a set of options provided.